Spitfire How I Feel About You
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: Takes place sometime after Failsafe and when Wally finds out about Artemis's family. Artemis and Wally can no longer deny there feelings for each other- its there. But what happens once they are sent on a mission together to take down Cheshire? Is it just more annoying Wally- or the captivating green eyed guy Artemis thinks she's falling for? Denial or love? Rated for language! D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice! If I did it would be insanely amazing- plus things would be different and there'd be more episodes with romantic flairs…um yeah. Also there would be more epic Robin moments. Who doesn't love the Boy wonder? Geesh. Anyway, that's it. **

Chapter one: Here we go again

"Your kidding me right Baywatch?" I glared at the Kid Idiot.

"I feel weird about fighting you know, a _girl_. Or, what looks like one." Wally smirked at me, his arms crossed against his chest.

"This is _training_." I glared at him, then decided to tease him, " You probably just scared."

"Me scared? Please, your kiddy arrows couldn't even graze me if you tried, and that's just when im _walking._" He picked at his fingernails, acting bored. God! He was so damn infuriating.

"Wanna bet?" I growled.

"Sheesh. Get a room." I heard Robin from the kitchen, then a crackle of laughter. It wasn't the first time the Boy Wonder has said this- I choose to ignore him.

"All I'm saying- is that I don't want to hurt you." Wally said, not looking at me.

" Wally- for the past like- I don't know four weeks. You haven't let anything, or _anyone_ even touch me! You've gone beyond annoying." What was up with this guy?

Wally's face went redder then his hair.

"It is true." Aqualad replied, walking into the training room. " You have been- protective over Artemis lately Kid Flash."

"He's just doing it cause he knows it annoys me." I rolled my eyes, hands on my hips. This kid was asking to get punched. But I also didn't need Kaul'dar to step in. Wally opened his mouth to reply, but I whipped out my arrow, and shot at him. The arrow caught his shirt, and it pinned him against the cave wall. Aqualad- seeing he didn't need to interfere, slowing backed away. " Listen Baywatch." Our noses almost touching, " I can handle myself. I don't need you putting your life at risk just to make sure mine isn't. There's a reason I'm on this team, and it's because I can handle it."

It wasn't until I noticed the slow red creeping up on his cheeks that I noticed that I had pressed myself against him. What the hell was I doing? Here was the most annoying kid in the world, and I felt comfortable with being this close to him-close enough to kiss. I yanked the arrow out of his shirt and stepped back.

"Come train with me when you think _you_ can handle it." And I sauntered away, blushing furiously as I did so. He pissed me off so bad! Yet- yet I couldn't help but be drawn to his green eyes. As I rounded the corner I ran into Zantanna.

"Whoa there. Somebody looks like they're about to blow. Should I call Robin to defuse this?"

"Wally is so annoying!" I exclaimed, pushing past her to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Meaning that you are really attracted to him?" Zantanna asked walking in behind me. I dropped the can of soda I had pulled out of the fridge.

"What?" I quickly bent down and picked up the can. " I am not attracted to the Kid Idiot."

" You guys are so in denial. He likes you- you like him. Will you just do it already?" Zantanna rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter.

"Wally- doesn't like me. We hate each other! He wouldn't fight me in there! He thinks I'm weak and 'gentle.' "

"Um Hello Artemis! He won't fight you because he likes you! He doesn't want to hurt you." Zantanna yelled, but still keeping her voice low so the guys in the living room wouldn't hear. It was just Robin and Kaul'dar and Connor. I don't know where Wally went afterwards.

"It was training! Ever since the exercise he walks on glass with me when were on missions!" Wally was always to concerned on what I was doing and never let me go on patrol by myself.

"You haven't seen it have you?' Zantanna said softly.

"Seen what?" I challenged.

"Wally's extreme reaction to when you died."

"I wouldn't call it extreme." Wally would be upset for anybody, anybody. Not just me.

"Artemis." Zantanna placed a hand on my shoulder, " It tore him apart."

Then she walked away, leaving me alone with a shaken up soda.

Late that night I watched the video that Batman had. I was more confused than ever.

**Authors note: okay! Chapter one. Not my best work. Also pretty short. Not a lot of spitfire in that chapter, but were getting there, I promise! Also review- I love reviews(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When were Alone**

**( takes place after the gang finds out about the whole Artemis and her family thing. Kind of a gap but I like it this way. Ha-ha) **

I laid on the couch in the cave that night- feeling relived for the first time in about four months. I didn't go home after the battle- it was late and I just needed to lay down. Telling the team was the best thing I ever did- now that clears my name of being the mole- for now. Still pissed at 'Red Arrow' though for calling me out the other night. He's such a douche bag- he doesn't deserve to be on the team- never deserved to work with Green Arrow. Most of all he doesn't deserve to be Wally's friend. Wally's so fun loving and caring (annoying at times yes) and Red Arrow was just- such a downer and jerk. Though I have to admit- having Wally stand up for me ( before getting pissed off at me) was really nice. But now that he knows why I didn't what I did- well- I don't know what I was expecting. I sat straight up on the couch now, and leaned my head back.

" Arty? You still here?" The sudden sound coming out of the quietness- jerked my head back up and I grabbed my arrows off the floor. "Yo chill it's just me- Wally."

He came out of the darkness- no longer in his uniform ( neither was I) and he held his hands up in surrender. I placed my bow and arrow down,

" Well if it isn't the Wallman." I replied sarcastically- not knowing why.

"Does just the presence of me really overwhelm you?" He grinned, walking over.

"Or underwhelm." I muttered, as he took a seat on the couch. Just then I could hear Robins voice in my head, _or whelmed! Why isn't anyone just whelmed?"_ I pushed him out of my head. I glanced at Wally from the side. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it- and a brown leather jacket. He ran his fingers through his red hair and saw me looking at him- in which he did a double take of me. Thinking I was alone at the time- I let my hair down and changed into jean shorts and a green v-neck. Now- I just felt self-conscious.

"So what are you doing here?' he asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Too tired to head home- with all the excitement that went on today." I explained, "you?"

"The same." Was all he said- and the silence filled the poorly lit room again. Then we spoke at the same time

"Arty"

"Wally"

We shut up. Then started to laugh. "Sorry-" he said, calming down " you go."

"Listen." I said, turning to face him, " I'm sorry I kept my family a secret for so long- you were right. I was insecure and-"

His hand covered my mouth, "Enough."

I glared at him. He wasn't even going to let me finish apologizing to him!

" Don't say you're sorry to me. I was a jerk. I said things I shouldn't have said. You had a right to keep your secrets to yourself. I was an ass and tried to get involved, when you didn't want me to be. Also- even though Red Arrow and I go way back- he is also an ass. A big one. And he shouldn't have treated you the way he did. Your something else Artemis- not a traitor or a mole- but something special. Your one of a kind. So-" he took a deep breath, " _I'M_ sorry."

He slowly slid his hand off my mouth, smiling shyly at me. At me! I only saw him give that smile to M'gann or- well any other girl that passed by. To give it to me- well- I-

"Wally-" I started- my voice soft.

Perfect. Without noticing it- Wally and I had scooted closer to each to each other, that I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned down- his eyes so green and passionate that I-

" _Red tornado A10" _

We jumped apart and I fumbled for the T.V remote to turn it on. Dammit! What was I doing? Get it together Artemis. This is Wally beside you- not Channing Tatum.

"Are my robotic eyes malfunctioning? Or am I really seeing Kid Flash and Artemis watching T.V together." Red Tornados programmed voice came from behind us.

"It's uh late- " I mumbled

"And were tired." Wally finished for me, fake yawning, " and man am I. I think I'll just go crash somewhere. Night." He jumped off the couch, and breaking the sound of speed- he was gone.

"Everything all right?" Red Tornado asked- in the heartless tone he always had.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I replied quickly- turning the television off. " I should go- my mom's probably freaking out."

"Don't leave on my account." He offered.

"Oh no- it's not you- I just- it's my mom. She can be a physco sometimes. Later." I grabbed my stuff and zettaed myself out of there.

"You okay?" Miss. M asked me the next day as I dragged myself to the cave- to be briefed on the mission. It was later in the evening- I thought I might have had the day off since It was close to sun down but no.

"Just jolly." My sarcastic tone came back. No- I was not up all night thinking about the one kid that could make me pull my hair out with one word AND have me head over heels practically sitting in his lap. Nope. I was fantastic.

Miss. M slunk away. I followed in behind her to meet Batman in the center of the room. My eyes avoided Wally's.

" Your mission is clear. Tail Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Queen Bee. Find out where they're going. They each have a case- your object- retrieve the case. You'll be split up into pairs. Artemis." Batman turned to me. " Your closer to Cheshire then any of us- I want you and Kid Flash on her tail. "

"What? You trust her still? You don't think she'd take down her sister do you?" Red Arrow stepped up, angry.

"Red. Will you quit it? She's not the mole and she's part of this team. Back off." Wally stepped up- coming to my defense once again. I ignored both of them and nodded to Batman, " on it."

"You will not be on this mission Red Arrow. Green Arrow needs you for other personal matters." Batman ignored his jab. Puffing out his chest, Red jerk face turned, and left.

"Robin and Zantanna I want you on Sportsmaster. Miss. Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad will all be on Queen Bee- she is the bigger threat- three of you should do the trick. Aqualad I expect for you to check in with the members at all time." Batman looked at us- or glared at us- or affectionately stared at us? I don't know- he looks the same every time- then left.

Wally looked over at me and grinned. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Great. Just Great.

**Authors note: Okay! Chapter two was defiantly longer then chapter one. I'm not very good at proportions and all that jazz. But yeah! Chapter three is where it gets more- intense I guess. Sexually and just plain period intense. I mean, I suppose. That's for you to decide. So- review! I love reviews ;3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When you understand**

"Is this really nesicarry?" I asked as Wally handed me a helmet.

"There's not enough bikes and Miss. M took the ship- I could carry you as I run If you'd like- but it'd be a little complicated." Wally winked.

I took the helmet.

"Hang on tight Beautiful." Wally said through the helmet speakers as I climbed on the back of his motorcycle. I bit the inside of my cheek at his words. He always says that- but this time- It felt different.

But then we were off.

Though I wore a helmet, the wind whipped back my ponytail and my exposed torso got cold.

"Damn. It's like, the middle of July. How is it so cold?" I complained.

"Well if you were actually touching me, you'd be more warm." He replied back, annoyed. I noticed that my hands were locked on his shoulders, not around his waist. Thinking for a moment- then deciding what the hell, I locked my arms around his waist, and pulled closer- feeling all of his warmth. I could feel his abs- talk about hot- and felt warmth spreading to my cheeks. God! Artemis you're on a mission! To get your _sister_! Keep your head in the game, not on his body.

_Everything good on your end?_ The physic link was up and Aqualad spoke into our heads,

_Everything's greattt_. I could practically here Wally's smirk.

_Ahahah!_ Robins crackle came next. Aggravated I pinched Wally. "Keep driving Baywatch."

"Um Ow!" he whined. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. We were quiet for what seemed like forever- just driving on the back roads- following the same route Jade had taken.

"Hey- I think I see a car up ahead." Wally said speeding up a little, causing me to hold tighter- like- a death grip.

" Chill out Babe- your fine." Wally's voice came calm and reassuring. Relaxing a bit- I peeked around his shoulder to look at the car.

"It's not moving." I noticed, surprised. The car was pulled off to the side of the road- but its headlights and brake lights were on. "Maybe there was an accident. Pull over."

Wally didn't slow down, " It could be a trap Arty.."

"Wally." I gritted my teeth, " Pull over." After a moment of hesitation, Wally skidded to a stop.

"Be on the edge." I told him, slowly climbing off. I pulled out my bow as he sent a physic message to Aqualad- telling him that we stopped. I slowly proceeded to the car- and stopped. All the car doors were open, the car- was abonded. I touched the hood of it-

"The engines still warm. Whoever was in this car- couldn't have gone far." I called to Wally- then check the perimeter of the car. Clear- and clean. Just like a getaway car should be. I climbed into the front seat, Wally climbed in the back. On the driver's seat- laid a hair. A black hair.

"Found a strand of Cheshire's hair. " I told Wally, picking it up.

"And back heres a crumpled up address." He picked up a piece of paper. I glanced at it. "That's her handwriting."

"You know-" Wally said, climbing out of the car, " You can call her Jade- around me I mean. I don't mind- she is your sister."

"Hardly." I walked past him and glanced off towards the woods. " She went on foot. She must have realized we were following her and bolted off in the woods." I pointed to the foot prints, "We have to get that case."

"It's like- night outside Artemis. Maybe we should wait-" Wally started, but I whirled on him.

"Is this you- trying to be all protective of me again? I thought we were passed this Kid Dramatic." I hadn't told Wally that I saw how he reacted to me 'dying' I didn't want to, but I needed him to know that I was okay- that I can handle it.

"No. This is being reasonable. You being safe is just a bonus." He argued back, a little sarcasm here and there.

"Okay. Come on. It's not like we haven't done anything in the dark before." I placed my hands on my hips, glaring at him. His mouth quirked into a smile,

"That's very suggestive there Beautiful."

My face heated up and I turned away, "You know what I mean!"

Silence.

" Fine. Come on- lets go." Wally sighed, and whizzed past me, running full speed ahead, almost knocking me over

"Baywatch!" I screamed, forgetting about tracking Cheshire- or Jade. I ran after him.

Twenty minutes later I leaned against a tree, catching my breath. That damn kid. I pulled out my water bottle and took a swig. But I couldn't help but smile.

"Your kind of slow." I heard him say, coming up to my side.

"You're the fastest kid alive- of course im slow to you." I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks for the compliment." He grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment. More like a statement." I glared at him, as if.

He inched closer. "No- I'm pretty sure you complimented me. But to ease your pretty mind I'll go ahead and reassure you that I don't think you're that bad of an archer."

"Not that bad of an archer!" I shrieked getting reading to slap the back of his head until it bled. But he grabbed my wrist and pushed me back against the tree again, laughing.

"Easy there Arty, I was only kidding. You're an _amazing_ archer."

I growled at him a bit, "Damn straight I am Baywatch." But I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Giggle! Me Artemis, giggling? Not cool. Wally's captivating green eyes brightened as he pulled me closer to him. My cheeks flushed, what-what was he doing?

"How touching." A voice suddenly said from above. We both looked up and Jade jumped down from the tree- case in hand. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment- but me and my little sister both know that dear daddy wouldn't like her to be playing around with Boy wonder."

"It's Kid flash! Kid Flash! Boy wonder is Rob- Oh never mind." Wally grumbled, releasing me. " why is that so hard?"

"Cheshire." I stepped forward, ignoring Wally, I raised my bow and arrow at her. Just as I did so Jade launched herself at me.

"Got yourself a boyfriend huh?" she hissed in my ear, " I think you can do better than him."

BAM. Wally knocked Jade off me, " Can't you ever play nice?" he scowled at my sister who was pushing herself off the ground,

"Not raised that way." She huffed out, then did a black flip, running away. Wally ran after easily, and blocked her path. I took my Polly foam arrow out, planning on trapping her in her place when I heard a yell. I glanced around the tree I was hiding in and saw Wally being held by Cheshire, her knife at his throat.

"Kid!" I cried out, running forward.

"Nu-uh-uh." Jade tsked at me pulling Wally closer. I stopped dead. " Don't want me to hurt your boyfriend now do you Artemis."

I bit my lip, still having my bow and arrow raised, " Let him go Jade."

But that's when I saw it, Wally was slowly sliding his foot behind Jades, one flick of it and she'd be on the ground. He looked at me, slightly smiling.

"Sorry sis." She started to laugh- but never got to finished. Swiping his foot Jade fell to the ground, knife skittering across the mossy area. I let go of the arrow and the green foam encased my sister as she screamed. Perfect shot. Wally ran and grabbed the case that fallen to the ground. My sister glared at me. I felt a pang of guilt as Wally placed my hand on the shoulder,

"What now Sister? Arrest me?"

"No." I said stepping forward, " I'll let you deal with the shame of telling dear old dad that your younger sister and Kid Flash kicked you pathetic ass."

"Im pathetic?" she screeched after us, as we turned away, "I'm not the one shacking it up with Kid loser!"

I felt Wally tense beside me, but I placed my hand on his arm, and we walked all the way back to the bike.

_Kid Flash, Artemis, did you retrieve the case yet? _ Aqualad spoke into our minds.

_Case secured, were on our way back now._ I replied,

_and Cheshire? _ He calmly asked, I tensed up not sure how to reply. I didn't want to lie- but I knew I'd get hell if I told them the truth.

_She got away. _I heard Wally say. I glanced at him surprised, he just shrugged. 

That's when I turned horrified.

Shacking it up with Kid flash? Boyfriend? Flirty races through the woods? Extreme reaction to me dying, extreme reaction for him getting caught?

"Um Artemis?" I glanced up to see Wally sitting on the bike, ready to go, "You coming?'

I cleared my throat " Yeah." And I climbed back on and made sure not to hold on to tight, knowing that he probably had bruises on his torso, like I did on my arms.

"Do you think the others got the cases?" I asked him. Moments later down the road.

"Let's go see." Was his reply, and we were silent all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Finally **

"Good Job Team. Queen Bee and Sportsmaster are in jail, Cheshire- well we expected her to get away. " Batman told us, later on once we were all together again- each team holding a case. Man Hunter walked up and took the case from us- saying they were going to open them at the watch tower, away from earth.

"Figures you let Cheshire get away." Red arrow pushed past me.

"Hey" I grabbed his arm and pulled him around angrily, " She may be my sister, but at least I'm not lip-locking it with her."

Red Arrow tore his arm away from me and glared,

"Wow Speed-I mean Red- is there something you want to tell us?" Robin asked, looking at him curiously.

"No." he stalked out of the room, steps heavy and hard- just like his stupid head. I smirked as I watched him walk away.

"Well I don't know about you guys." The boy wonder stretched, grinning wickedly, " But I'm pretty tired. Sportsmaster was a pain in my ass- oh wait. Sorry Artemis." He smiled sheepishly,

"Don't worry about it. He's a pain in my ass too." I replied, thinking of all the things he's made me do in the past. Yeah- a real pain in the ass. Wally put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to smile at him gratefully. Wow. This was new. No sarcastic comeback Artemis?

"Well- I think me and Supey are gonna head off too, right?" Megan tugged at Connors hand gently, grinning.

"Oh right." He grinned back, " later guys." And they both walked out of sight.

"You know what- I'm not that tired- Hey Zantanna wanna go grab some coffee?" Robin turned away from looking at Wally, and looked at Zantanna

"You drink coffee?" she ask, bewildered.

"No." he grinned, " But they serve pie at coffee shops so I'm all for it."

Zantanna blushed and got up from her seat, " Yeah that'd be great."

Robin winked at me before leaving with Zantanna hand in hand.

"They fit well together." Kaul'dar said, leaning against the doorframe. I jumped surprise, forgetting he was there. "Yeah" I agreed, "They do."

"I think I am going to turn in as well." Kaul'dar removed himself from the doorframe and walked over the zeta tube, " Goodnight my friends. You did good work today."

And then he was gone.

Wally cleared his throat from behind me, "So you uh- going home?"

I looked at Wally, and I mean, really looked. Sure, he was annoying and flirted with other girls half the time- he teased me and pissed me off, a lot. But- his greens eyes drew me in, and the way our bodies seemed to be cut out to fit like a puzzle piece. Wally was exactly what I told myself I would never fall for- but here I was- falling- fast.

"We have some unfinished business Baywatch." I couldn't resist not to add seductiveness to my voice and I moved closer. I saw him gulp as he ran his fingers threw his messy red hair.

"Oh yeah?" he met me halfway, so that we were standing closer than ever, chests pressed against each other.

"Your annoying and you flirt with everything that moves- plus your jokes are corny and your extremely cocky." I took a deep breath, " But your also the most sweetest guy I know, and your eyes are completely distracting- and when I'm with you it seems like- it seems like everything is-"

He cut me off by the pressure of his lips on mine. I moaned gentle as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me in closer. I ran my fingers through his hair and hung on. The kisses grew hungrier and deeper as he guided and pushed me gently onto the couch

"Wally-" I rasped out, but he cut me off again with his lips. We explored each other's mouths like I never imagined, and I swear I saw fireworks. I gently nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned louder. He kissed down my neck and onto my shoulders and I shuddered in pleasure,

"Beautiful." He whispered into my ear and I wringed my hands around his neck, pulling his lips back to mine.

For what seemed like an eternity, we laid there, entangled with our passionate kisses. Everything we wanted to say we showed through our bodies. And I never been more talkative in my life. When we both broke away, panting slightly, he nuzzled my neck, whispering,

"Artemis Crock you are my babe."

Those words were the ones I've been wanting to hear for the longest time.

"Wally West." I replied stroking the back of his neck, " You're my Kid Idiot."

Authors Note: The end! Tadaa! It was my first spitfire fanfic and I'm pretty proud of it. (: yeah its short but that's just the way things are. (: Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Omigosh! Since I got a huge reply from just those four chapters, I thought I'd do a bonus two chapters(: It excites me as I write this that your reading it RIGHT NOW. How cool is that? Also one of you brought my attention to that Cheshire got away a bit to easily! So that's going to change…hehe. Read on readers! ( don't forget to review. Hehe)

Chapter five: Things Changing

I woke up with a start. The early morning sun was streaming through the ratted curtains of my bedroom. The Alice in Wonderland poster stared at me from across the room, the Cheshire's smile glinting in the sun. I pushed the thought of my sister away and decided to get to the Cave early. What happened with Wally the other night- well- I'm not sure exactly what's going on. He's still a pain in my ass, but he was one heck of a kisser. I rubbed my forehead as I got dressed in my costume, did he really call me his babe last night? And did I reply that he was mine? I didn't want to complicate things with the Team, even though Miss.M and Superboy had a thing going on, also wasn't Robin getting a little friendly with Zantanna? I smacked the side of my head, that's not the point Artemis! The point is what was the Justice League going to think when they noticed that the entire Young Justice League were all dating each other? Bidding a goodbye to my mom, I found the zeta tube that lead to the Cave, and stepped inside

_Artemis B07_

The familiar smell of M'gann snicker doodles filled the cave as I stepped in. I followed the scent to the kitchen and it wasn't a surprise to see Wally sitting at the counter, shuffling cookies into his mouth, looking at the Martian with adoration, "You rock my world Babe."

I bit my lip angrily and swiped the cookie he was about to put into his mouth,

"Save some for the rest of us Baywatch." And took a bite out of it. Figures he would go right back to flirting with Megan.

"Good morning to you too Beautiful." Wally grinned at me, then took the cookie back, "Sleep well?"

I blushed at his words, but kept my tone cold, "Fine. You?"

"Great." He looked me up and down. Like I didn't wear this everyday! "You okay?" his face now set with concern.

"Yeah. Everything's great." I replied, sarcastic. M'gann took one look at both of us, and laughed awkwardly, picking up the plate of cookies,

"I'm going to go see if Superboy wants some snicker doodles."

When we were left alone, Wally made his move. Wrapping his arms around my waist he looked down at me, " Did I do something wrong already? Should I run and get you some roses?" he was half joking, but also looked a little serious.

"No." I bit the inside of my cheek, " you don't- I mean- you don't still have feelings for M'gann do you?"

God Artemis! Way to sound insecure! Again!

Wally swooped down and gave me a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. It wasn't like before, hot and heavy, but sweet and caring. "No Artemis- I don't have feelings for M'gann, she just makes some awesome cookies, you're my babe remember?"

Oh man did I remember. "Yeah I remember, Kid _idiot_." I smirked at the end, making him groan and pull me closer.

"Could we think of a new pet name?"

" I could call you my honey-bun sweetheart." I offered, knowing he would defiantly, _not_ like that.

"Suddenly liking Kid Idiot even more." Wally replied giving a short laugh, He went to give me another kiss- but we were stopped short.

"Well this looks promising." I quickly pushed Wally away from me, and saw Robin leaning against the kitchen counter, smirking. "Oh please don't stop on my account, I'm taking notes."

"Thanks Rob." Wally winced, rubbing his head which he hit on the refrigerator when I pushed him. "For you know, the giant bump on the back of my head."

"Hey- I didn't push you." He pointed at me, " You girlfriend did."

"Robin." I said quickly, " I want to keep this kind of quiet right now- If my mom finds out before I tell her- or if Green Arrow finds out- even worse if my _dad_ finds out-"

"Sheesh- I get it. I'll keep my mouth tight. Bat honor." Robin held his hands up as if surrdening, grinning. I knew very well he wouldn't keep his promise- but it didn't hurt to try.

"Dude. Is there a reason you're in here or what?" Wally asked, coming up to stand beside me.

"Oh yeah! My alert system went off- Cheshire's on the move again. She seems to have a another replica of that case. This time- she has Queen Bee security guarding her. Something tells me she let you guys win yesterday."

"I knew it couldn't have been that easy." Wally muttered. He was right of course-we were good- but not that good.

"Is Batman here?" I asked, wondering if he was assigning us the mission.

"Um." Robin coughed into his hand, " No. He doesn't know about this um- problem."

"Meaning you hacked the systems again-Dude." Wally gave Robin a high five. "I'm up for it- the crazy chick pulled a knife on my throat- um, no offense Babe."

"You can trash my family all you want!" I threw my hands up in the air- "It doesn't bother me."

"Let us go-before Red Tornado gets back." Kaul'dar was suddenly in the kitchen with us. Everything has this Robin ninja thing down don't they? Robin and Kaul'dar turned and started walking to the garage where the bioship was.

"You ready Arty?" Wally asked me, kissing my lightly on the cheek.

"Born ready." I squeezed his hand, then let go as we made our way out the Kitchen.

Jade would pay for even thinking about killing Wally. I'll make sure of it.

~End of chapter 5~

I promise the actions in the next chapter ( AND FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FAN FICTION!) sorry people.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow I bet you guys are mad at me *sheepish grin* sorry. I ended it like that and I waited like 3 weeks to post chapter six….please don't hunt me down and kill me. XD Anyway. Sorry about not posting chapter 6. I went to the beach with my partner in crime Sparrow…and before that we went to the midnight premiere of Batman: The dark night RISES. I can't speak of it or I'll like nerd out. Anyway ( I say that a lot don't I?) Heres Chapter 6 of this short chaptered Spitfire Story! Enjoy! ( I really am sorry *guilty grin* ) **

**Chapter 6**

From the corner of my eye- I saw Wally rub his jaw. He tumbled out of the bioship in a not very graceful manner. I knew Miss. M linked us up- but I didn't want to go all protective girlfriend and let everyone know that we were sort of-dating. Wow. I just called myself his girlfriend. I rolled my shoulders back. Focus Artemis.

_Here they come_- Robins serious and dark tone flowed into my mind. Sometimes he could eerily sound like the batman himself. We followed Robins lead ' ninja in the forest,' or just hiding out in the trees until the van came by.

_Zatanna- now!_ Kaul'dar yelled- he was probably in some murky pond right now- but he gave Zatanna her signal- the first one to attack. Saying something backwards ( I'll never understand), Zatanna turned the road into slick ice- and the van went skidding- along with the others beside and in front of it. That's when the gun shots started.

_Stupid_- I thought and grinned. They couldn't even see us- let alone know where we were in forest side- they were shooting blindly.

_Hope you're not talking about me, beautiful-_ Wally's thought whizzed past me as he took his turn to go- causing a gust of wind to blow back my ponytail. I rolled my eyes and place an arrow in my bow- peeking around the tree I was standing behind- Wally easily took the guns from the men- but not before barley dodging bullets. Smooth. As planned Robin followed in behind with Miss. M and Superboy, helping to take out the body guards. I hated missing in on the action

_Your chance is coming_- Aqualads calm voice reassured me. And just as suspected- the van was trying to slip out of sight- gaining control back from the skid.

_Now_

Jumping out from behind the tree I shot my foam arrow and entrapped the car- the wheels stopped turning. From behind me Aqualad came running, his face fierce and determined, his electrical water in his hands, or whatever it was called. I started to run forward- but I was yanked back.

"I don't think so little girl."

"Sportsmaster." I hissed- twisting out of his grip- and turning around

"That's dad to you." He bitterly laughed- cracking his knuckles.

"Out of Belle Reve so soon?" I spat at him- whipping around my bow and arrow, only to find that they weren't there. "What the-?"

"Looking for your toys?" I flashed my eyes at him, there he held up my bow and arrows,

"I don't need those to beat you." I snapped- getting into a starting position.

"Let us test that theory." He tossed my bow to the side, charging at me. I blocked his first hit smoothly- the second one- not so much. His fist came in contact with my jaw- causing my neck to snap to the side, a painful sound to hear. Shaking it off I did a flip off a nearby tree- then jutting my foot out to hit his chest. He grabbed my ankle,

"Black Canary teach you that?" he grunted- then swung me around before pushing me into the ground. I was getting further and further away from the side of the road- where everyone else was.

_Artemis! What's going on?_ I heard Robins panicked and angered voice in my head

_I'm handling it_! I telepathically yelled back to him- picking myself off the ground. He was trying to distract me- I got that much.

"Where's Jade?" I asked, " Don't you usually send her after me?" I was panting slightly, and I had a killer headache and bruises, but I was still okay.

"Not here." He charged again, and I ducked under his hit.

"Not here with us- or not here in general?" I asked again- swiftly moving out of his reach .

"Wouldn't you like to know." His voice was gruff- but he wasn't tired to say the least. Why I didn't see it coming, I'll never know, but his leg came in contact with mine, sending me once again back into the cold ground. His tall figure leaned over my own as he inspected me.

"You use to be my favorite." His dark chuckle echoed into my ears.

"You were never mine." My throat hurt like hell- and my body was screaming at me- but nevertheless I still had a snarky reply. I saw his boot raise to probably snap my neck, I tried to lift my leg to stop him, but I was so sore I couldn't. But I didn't have to. A gust of the breeze and the figure was no longer there. In less than a second a hand reached down to help pull me up from the ground

"Abusive father much?" I looked up and saw Wally's green eyes staring into mine. Though his tone was joking- his face was worried and a bit pissed off. " You okay?"

"A little beaten up but I'll manage." I shrugged- wincing at the pain of it but keeping my face composed.

" Where's Jade?"

"Wasn't here. The only thing in that van was Professor Ivos monkeys- and you know how Supey feels about monkeys."

"So we were played?" I crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

"Aren't we always?" he contradicted- but place a reassuring hand on my cold cheek- making my heartbeat speed up. I tried to ignore it. " Jade had been in that Van- but then made a switch into a different one before we got here. Or so we suspect. We didn't get the case or her- but we did destroy the monkeys that we found out were heading towards Wayne Enterprise."

"At least there's that." I sighed then looked closer at Wally. Blood was trickling down the side of his face- a gash on the side of his forehead. "Wally!" I gritted my teeth as I took a cloth from my belt- " I don't even want to know."

"Really?" he grinned, but grimaced slightly when I applied pressure to the cut, " Because it's actually a really awesome story."

"Save it Baywatch." I grumbled- pressing the cloth to his wound. "Where is everyone?"

"Cleaning up the mess. But I guess they should be done by now." Using his other hand he lightly took my wrist- guiding me away from his cut. " Your welcome- by the way." I glanced up at him confused- he nodded to the left. I followed his gaze to see my father tightly tied to a tree- knocked out.

"Oh right." I replied lamely, " Thanks."

"I told them- by the way." He grabbed for my hand- squeezing it tight, " About us. I know you wanted to keep it a secret- but you don't have to worry about keeping me safe from your father. "

I glared at him- but accepted the kiss he planted on my lips,

"As lovely as you taste, I need some real food." Wally's stomach growled slightly- and he sheepishly grinned at me.

"You always need food." I rolled my eyes but walked with him hand in hand back to the bioship. We didn't get Jade- and I got pushed around pretty badly- but the best win of all was that because of all this I got the Kid Idiot. And he got me.

THE END!

**A/N: Sweet ending? Am I right or right? (; Yeah so I promised action- and I gave it to you as best as I can ( I am sorry- Sparrows more of the creepy writer one- I like happy romantic things!) I really hope you enjoyed it! I just added the chapters 5 and 6 because you guys liked it and I really did let Cheshire get beat easily ( what was I thinking?) which is why I decided to have it like it is. So- this isn't the last spitfire I plan on writing. Heads-up I'm starting another short chaptered story called the 'Lost Beach Episode' it has nothing to do with what I wrote here XD I got inspiration while I was at the beach..anyway thanks for reading readers! Review ( you know you want to!) **

**-Your lovely fan fiction friend Dawn**


End file.
